


England's Bunny

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Adult baby, Ageplay, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: While dealing the complications of Incontinence Netherlands meets up with England and helps him cope with something that'll put him at ease





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is newly revised so enjoy ^w^

On a cold and rainy afternoon Netherlands knocks on the door of England’s home shivering and being drenched for he forgot to bring an umbrella since he should have known that the weather in England can change without warning so while he waited he hears the door opening and there opening it was England

“It’s about time you opened that door” said Netherlands shivering and letting out a sneeze

“Well come in and my goodness you really are drenched” said England as he leads him inside his home “Here let me get your things while you warm up by the fire”

“Thank you I appreciate it” said Netherlands he sits by the warm blaze of the fire to dry off  
England sets his things by the coat hanger near the fire

“There we are Ol’ Chap hopefully with some tea will make you feel better”

“Thanks, and here are the documents my Boss asked me to give to your Boss” said Netherlands as he hands England a large yellow clamped envelope which England takes and puts it on the desk

“I’ll put it for safe keeping for the time being, so I can give it to her tomorrow” said England as he puts it on the bookshelf

“Alright” said Netherlands as he takes out some sweets from his bag “My Sister asked me to share these with you”

“That’s so thoughtful of her”

“You know how she is sometimes”

The two Nations enjoy their tea and conversation until Netherlands feels a warm sensation coming in  
“Hey England, do you know where your bathroom is at?”

“Upstairs 2nd Door to your right”

“Thanks” said Netherlands as he puts his tea down, grabs his bag going upstairs to go to the bathroom while going England notices something peeking out of the Dutch Nation’s pants which gives him an idea

“In your case go to the 4th door on your left I’ll be there in a second”

“Okay then.” Said Netherlands as he goes in and to his surprise it was a Nursery with a theme of Peter Rabbit which is one of his favorite stories but upon further inspection as he goes in more there was a four-poster cot with a canopy and Peter Rabbit bedding, a Peter Rabbit plush toy inside the crib, a changing table with baskets full of nappies, wipes, powder, a bookshelf full of storybooks and small toys, toys of all kinds surrounding different parts of the nursery, and a rocking chair by the window but he saw everything much more better where the furniture and diapers were adult sized

“Well now I see that the little bunny needs a nappy change”

Netherlands blushes over that comment as he tries to keep his cool

“No, I don’t and that’s a lie”

“Judging by that expression you do need it now climb on and I’ll change you or do you want to face a nasty rash later?”

The Dutch Nation sighs for he’s right and begins to climb onto the changing table while England removes his pants to reveal a soaked nappy

“My goodness, Netherlands you really are soaked”

“Well of course and I was also running in the rain and the diapers are in my bag”

England begins to change him and grabs one of the nappies from his bag

“If you don’t mind me asking Netherlands. What got you into wearing nappies in the first place?”  
“It all started about a year ago that I have been stressed with a lot of work so bad that I went to the Doctor and was told that I was developing incontinence, so they suggested that I should wear diapers and well it’s been a year now so I’m pretty much stuck in them for a while. Also, what’s with the Nursery if you don’t mind me asking, England?”

“Well it began two-three year ago, but I hate to admit it, but I have Empty Nest Syndrome and I miss having a little one to look after so I found about Infantilism online, did some research on it, looked up a variety of resources so I used one of the empty guest rooms which was a bit bigger and I began to create this Nursery and offered services with it. I usually charge £150 per hour up to £1000 if the Little One asks for a weekend. With that I get a good number of clients that come and go but I hope someday I’ll have a permanent Little One to care for.” said England as he finishes putting the last tape on

Hearing that Netherlands felt sorry for the Brit I mean it’s understandable that he had Colonies in the past raising some like they were his own children until they declared their Independence starting with America and when Hong Kong was the last to leave in 1997 to return to China it was a total blow for him

“I bet it was hard for you wasn’t it?  
”  
“It was plus I have gotten used to it over the years but with this service I was able to meet all sorts of clients” said England as he helps Netherlands off the changing table and fixes his pants “You may not believe this, but Infantilism is common for those who dealt with high stress jobs”

“Really?” asked Netherlands as he joins England back in the living room as they sit and continue having their tea

“Why yes some of my clients are police officers, politicians, a soldier and even a vicar. So, they turn to nappies to escape from life even if it’s for a little while.”

“I see.” said Netherlands as he continues his tea “Also can I ask you something?”

“Sure, ask me anything.”

“What are the rules for it? I mean…..I’m just curious is all”

“Well there are no rules or right and wrong way of Infantilism it’s all about roleplay you can pick and choose the role you’re most comfortable with. I tried wearing nappies myself and being the Little one for a bit but it doesn’t suit me well, so I chose the Caretaker role where I can make others happy and let them enjoy being Little. Some Caretakers can wear nappies without being indulged in baby things or a Little without needing to wear nappies. There are those that do both at the same time which we call ‘Switches’. So, I hope I was able to answer your question about it without making you feel uncomfortable.”

“No but thank you for answering my question.”

“You’re very welcome and if you ever have more questions about it I recommend this website it gives you all sorts of answers” said England as he writes down the website and hands it to him. The two of them enjoy their conversation as the sun was about to set

“Well Ol’ Chap it seems that it’s getting late do you want to spend the night here?”

“Not tonight but maybe next time for I already have reserved a room at the Hotel, so I should catch a ride now.” said Netherlands as he gets up and soon puts his coat on as well as getting his bag

“Thanks for the tea, England. I really enjoyed it.”

“The pleasure is all mine Netherlands and I hope your flight will go smoothly”

“Thanks and I wish you the best in your business” said Netherlands as he heads out to the Hotel to get himself settled in for the night.

Once arriving into the Hotel, Netherlands checks in and then he begins to think about what England told him from their earlier conversation and begins to think about the diaper change he had as well for he felt in a moment of what it felt like being changed by someone. For the past year he has been used to changing himself so that moment he felt was something strange something as if an old memory is coming back. Soon it was time for him to get some sleep for he has to catch his morning flight and maybe do some investigation when he returns home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned soon discovers about this whole new side of him and others who are a lot like him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be based on the song Perfect Day by Miriam Stockley so each chapter will have bits of the lyrics into it starting with Chapter 2

_The rain has moved on and left a new day_  

 _Nothing seems to move everything is still_  

 _It’s just a perfect day_  

The sun’s light shone through the Hotel room where Netherlands was sleeping peacefully and soon feels the sun’s warmth touching his face that he soon stretches and sits up feeling refreshed then he soon he does his morning routine that includes a new diaper change which he has already grown accustomed to so with that he packs up and leaves the Hotel  to catch a minicab ride to the airport and upon arriving he saw that the flight back to Amsterdam is scheduled like it said on his ticket and of course he didn’t have breakfast so after getting past the security checkpoint he looks for places he can grab a quick bite before his flight, so he looks around until he spotted a fast-food place so he goes and look at some of the choices so he settled for a breakfast sandwich, hash browns and an orange juice. 

After a while he examines his bag to see that he still has three diapers along with a slim case of wipes and powder then he hears the announcement of his flight is about to depart so he walks to the gate to board the plane handing the clerk his ticket and then finds his seat by the window as he looks on.  

Once the plane took flight he looks over the English landscape admiring its beauty. Not long after the plane touches down to Amsterdam, but he begins to yawn and needs to take a nap as a result from the jetlag.  

After arriving at home, he heads to his bedroom to put everything down and then begins to get himself undressed leaving him in a shirt and diaper as he climbs into bed so he can sleep for a while 

Soon he drifted off to sleep and dreaming about the things England told him about. Soon a couple of hours have passed and once he woke up he felt the warmth that he soaked his diaper and soon begins to change himself, but then he remembers something  

 _That feeling of when he changed me it was something I never thought it would happen but it did when England changed me…..the feeling of being small and helpless I guess that’s what it feels like to be Little_  

After the change he puts the remaining clean diapers and supplies away in the closet while discarding the rest in the trash until his phone begins to ring that he soon answers it 

“Hello?” 

“Big Brother? Did you make it home alright?” asked a voice over the phone 

“Yes, Luxembourg I did arrive home safely” said Netherlands as he talks to his brother  

“Oh, good I hope you haven’t forgotten that tomorrow we have a big conference meeting” said Luxembourg  

“No, I didn’t so I’ll be there for sure” said Netherlands as he prepares to make something to eat “So I’ll be leaving for the train station after lunch” 

“Great so I’ll see you soon” said Luxembourg as he hangs up 

Netherlands soon hangs up and eat his lunch while thinking what he should pack despite he’ll be staying with his brother and sister overnight of course he will need to take some diapers with him. After eating his lunch, he begins to pack up his suitcase along with his diaper supply then heads to the train station and boarding the train that’ll take him to Luxembourg’s.  

During the train ride Netherlands thinks about what is to come at tomorrow’s conference mostly the usual topics, but he remembers that England will be there so what’s going to happen once they see each other will they get a chance to talk over what the Brit told him yesterday? He’s not sure about it either for he has done plenty of research about Infantilism and Ageplay in general however he soon begins to remember back when he was a child working hard to provide things for younger sister and brother to have. He often wonders did he ever had a childhood just before he can think some more there he saw Luxembourg waiting for him at the Station Platform  

“Big Brother” said Luxembourg as he waves to his brother 

“Ah, Luxembourg it’s good to see you too, Little Brother” said Netherlands as he hugs his little brother “Let me guess, Belgium’s waiting for us?” 

“Yes, she’s making dinner for all three of us” smiled Luxembourg “It’s so nice to have all of us share a meal together even if we meet up once or twice a month along during Christmas and our birthdays.” 

Netherlands nods silently and begins to think about it how they used to share meals together growing up as children, but as time passed it seemed that those times faded like a distant memory and they only see each other whenever they can. Soon they reached Luxembourg’s house where their sister, Belgium is greeting them 

“There you are, Big Brother I hope your train ride went smoothly”  

“Yes, everything went well, and I see that you’re making dinner” 

Luxembourg leads his big brother inside the house as he and Belgium are setting up the table 

“Make yourself at home”  

“Thanks” said Netherlands as he goes to his room that has his name on a Miffy plaque so he goes in and unpacks his suitcase while storing his clothes, diapers and changing supplies in the closet as he looks through the window of his room which has a beautiful view of the tulip garden that he helped Luxembourg plant which looked so beautiful with its lovely array of colors that he begins to drift off for a bit dreaming of he, Belgium and Luxembourg as young children running through a field of tulips without a care in the world, but then his was soon cut short by Belgium calling him and Luxembourg for dinner. 

During dinnertime they had their usual silence but tonight Luxembourg decided to break it for once  

“I know that we don’t talk a lot as we used to, but I was thinking maybe after dinner we can have a game or movie night. How does that sound?” 

“I think that would be fun to do don’t you think, Big Brother?” 

Netherlands thinks about it while he eats  

“I supposed we can maybe do…both? A game and then a movie” 

“Great” said Belgium as she gets everyone’s dishes after dinner “I’ll clean up here, Luxembourg while you and Big Brother get yourselves ready” 

“Of course, but first let me take Peltze for her evening walk” said Luxembourg as he hooks her up to her leash and leaves the house. Once the youngest sibling leaves the two elder siblings are doing their own thing and soon Netherlands gets himself ready, but he wasn’t sure whether to keep his pajama bottoms on, but his siblings have been accustomed to his situation that it doesn’t bother them at all, so he goes over to the living room and soon things were coming into his mind 

 _I know that I have to tell them what I saw at England’s place and what I have been doing lately….what if they’ll think if I’m a weirdo or a total freak? It’s bad enough I’m already wearing diapers, but if I tell them about that…..I’ll be shamed and ridiculed…..I don’t know what to do_  

Belgium sees that he’s in distressed as well as Luxembourg as he returns from his walk with Peltze as he puts away his coat and unhook Peltze from her leash and join him in the living room 

“Is everything okay Big Brother?” asked Belgium with concern as she sits with him on the couch and with Luxembourg soon joining them 

Netherlands sighs and takes a deep breath  

“Okay I went to do some business with England yesterday and well I needed to go to the bathroom to change my diaper however England told me to go to a room that he has in his house and inside it was a Nursery…” 

“England is in the babysitting business now?” asked Belgium  

“In a way, but the Nursery was scaled up to fit an adult” replied Netherlands as he tells them all the little details from the crib to the changing table, and the toys scattered on the floor “And then he puts me on the changing table…” 

“Then what happened?” asked Luxembourg in curiosity 

“He changed me…it felt weird at first but at the same time I felt in a way…..helpless like a baby being changed by their caregiver” said Netherlands as he keeps telling them about the experience and even when he returned home doing he is research on it until Belgium begins to hug her brother 

“Well Big Brother if you want to be Little it’s okay with me” 

“Me as well, Big Brother” said Luxembourg with a smile “We’ll support you through it” 

“You deserve it after all” said Belgium as she gets up “Maybe we can watch a movie tonight” 

“Sounds fun” said Netherlands “I’ll make the snacks” 

“You make the best snacks, I’ll help you” said Luxembourg as he follows his big brother to the kitchen making the snacks while Belgium sets up the drinks and eventually all three of them gather around to watch a movie. 

After the movie they all go to their bedrooms to get some sleep for the following day was the World Conference and with Luxembourg being the host he left for the Conference a lot earlier while Belgium and Netherlands got themselves ready to go while the Dutch Nation begins to pack up his bag with a few diapers, wipes, and powder for the day.

Soon both siblings arrived at the Conference while Belgium goes to join Luxembourg and a few group of Nations talking, Netherlands on the other hand saw England talking to a small group consisting of Germany, France, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Poland, Lithuania, America and Macau so he decides to approach England and the others 

“Morning” 

“Ah Good Morning, Netherlands” replies England as he approaches him “How are you doing?” 

“Good thanks. By the way what were you guys talking about?” asked Netherlands in curiosity

“Oh we’re just talking about our meeting after this one. Would you like to join us?”

The Dutch Nation thinks about it because on one hand he’ll be able to have his questions answered but on the other hand he’ll feel embarrassed about it, but realizes that it wouldn’t hurt to talk to them about it

“Sure I’ll join you”

“Excellent” said England as he writes down something on a piece of paper and hands it to him “Just meet us once this Conference is over”

Netherlands takes the paper and puts it away in his coat pocket

_I hope I made the right decision_

The Conference goes on without a hitch and he even got a chance to say his part when it was his turn to speak things went well and without any trouble. Now that it’s over mostly everyone is going home, but not Netherlands he looks at the paper which has an address to where it leads him to a nice café there he finds England and the small group in a private room

“Welcome, Netherlands I’m so glad you made it to our Munch” said England as he offers him a seat

“Thanks” said Netherlands as he takes a seat next to him

“So….what’s a the Tulip Head like you to like join our little group?” asked Poland as he fixes a bib on Lithuania’s neck which made his charge squirm a bit

“Well you see…..I’ve been incontinent for a while now and then yesterday I did some business with England here and well he changed me…” said Netherlands with a blush stopping in midsentence while looking at England and the Brit nods to let him continue “After seeing his Nursery and well as soon as I got home I did some research on it but I was wondering about how all of you got into it. I know England’s part so I want to know about the rest of you”

“Well I guess we can go first to get it over with” said Germany as he holds France’s hand “We both got into it for around 3 years now and just like you we’re incontinent”

“From the stresses of work really got to us until I sent Germany some information about Ageplay and Infantilism” said France “However we decided to be Switches.”

“Switches?”

“Basically we’re both Little and Caregiver so we give each other the best of both worlds”

“That sounds nice”

“It really is” said Germany

Netherlands soon hears from the others and shared their stories to him. He even noticed that their stories were similar and realizing that maybe being in ABDL may not be so bad after all especially since they meet up more frequently. The group enjoys their Munch with good food and conversation about anything related to their interests so it really brought the Dutch Nation at ease and knowing that he’s not alone.

After the meeting ends, Netherlands stays behind with England to have their talk alone

“I had a talk with Luxembourg and Belgium yesterday about being Little”

“What did they say?” asked England showing concern realizing that sometimes telling it to loved ones is never an easy thing to do and he felt bad as he felt that he forced him into it

“Actually they’re perfectly fine with it” said Netherlands giving a small smile “At first I was scared what they will say for they know I’m still in diapers, but getting that reaction from them was like getting rid of the extra weight off my shoulders and I’m glad that they’re okay with it.”

“Well Ol’ Chap talking to loved ones about it is never an easy thing because you never know what reactions you get. On one hand you will get the acceptance from your loved ones while on the other hand they will reject it and find it appalling, but I’m glad that you got a good reaction from them since you three do have a strong bond.” said England “Anyways whenever you’re ready to have a Little session at my place give me a call and I’ll have the Nursery set for you also don’t worry about paying it’s on me”

“Thanks England I really appreciate it.” replied Netherlands as he watches England leave and soon heads home himself to meet up with Luxembourg and Belgium

 


End file.
